


Uninvited

by simply_kim



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kim/pseuds/simply_kim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since When have I been this weak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER/S: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in it... just this story.

**TITLE:** Uninvited ****

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim ****

**PART:** One-Shot ****

**WORD COUNT:** 551 ****

**CHARACTERS:** Ishida Uryuu. Mentions of Kurosaki Ichigo and Orihime. ****

**GENRE:** Angst ****

**DISCLAIMER/S:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in it... just this story.

 

* * *

 **Uninvited**

* * *

 

 _  
**Shut** _ _**up!** **  
**   
_

I shouldn't be surprised nor should I be disturbed, but I am. All this time, through all the adventures we've had, it was the one thing constant between him and I. Looking at him now, seething but still keeping hold of a calm façade, I can't keep myself from wondering if I had been on the wrong all along.

 

Maybe I shouldn't be delving into this pit of confusion over what's real or not. Maybe I shouldn't be immersing myself into this Shinigami business since, obviously, I'm not even remotely a reaper. Maybe... I shouldn't even be here.

 

Looking at them staring each other down, on opposite ends, it is terrible not to feel anything but helplessness. I am a Quincy, someone who shouldn't even be hesitating to die and kill for the sake of humanity. However, at the moment, I feel obsolete.

 

 __  
_Since when have I been this weak?_

 _  
_

The thought of not being able to do anything is making my insides squirm. There is no point to me being here if I would be that one person to drag an ally down. There is no point to me being here with Kurosaki Ichigo. I know self-pity doesn't do anyone any good, but at this point, what am I to do? What am I to think? This man I decided I would hate all my life does not need me. I should be thankful. Even happy. Then, I wouldn't have to feel the need to help him out when I feel he is in a pickle. But what cruel twist of fate is this? Right when I feel some sort of camaraderie blossoming between us, as fragile as it is, this kind of thing happens.

 

 __  
_Since when have I been this weak?_

 _  
_

I should have understood when no matter how I try to tell him the truth about _**anything**_ , he wouldn't believe me. I should have gotten a clue during the Great War. I should have understood why Kurosaki did not listen to my voice but Orihime's instead. I should have understood right at the moment I was stabbed by that terrifying _zanpakutou_. I should have understood when all I got was a single horrified question and the one who was not injured at all got more attention.

 

I've thought about it and just chalked it up to Kurosaki's sense of chivalry. Women deserve to have it all. It is not as if I resent it. Actually, also think they should be treated with extra care. But I can't help feeling like I have been abandoned – as if I am mere baggage for him to carry.

 

Why am I here? What is my purpose? What do I have to do to show that I am worth something? What do I have to do to dispel this unwanted feeling burning up inside?

 

 _Bankai_ against _bankai_. All that impressive power in a small amount of space. It's fairly evident Kurosaki can take care of himself. Maybe, like the others below, I'll sit back, try to keep my mouth shut and just watch. The Shinigami are here, they'll know what to do if Kurosaki finds himself in a pinch. There's no need to interfere.

 

 _Since when have I been this weak?_

 _  
_

There has never been a need to interfere.

 

* * *

 **ENDE**

* * *

 **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am getting more and more disappointed over the treatment of Ishida Uryuu in this series. He had been built up during the first part of the series as someone very capable, but now, it feels like he's becoming a proverbial punching bag. Seriously. I hope things pick up for him soon. :(


End file.
